


Secretary Kim~

by Flora_Jimin



Series: Night Shift Verse [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: BDSM themes, Blowjobs, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Cock Warming, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Food Play, Hair Pulling, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Office AU, Overstimulation, PWP, Polyteez, Praise Kink, Service Slut, Sexual Roleplay, Sir Kink, Smut, Submissive Idol, Subspace, Temperature Play, cum sharing, cumslut, gaping, poly ot8 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flora_Jimin/pseuds/Flora_Jimin
Summary: Hongjoong wants to try something new and Seonghwa and co are more than happy to oblige
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Choi San/Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi
Series: Night Shift Verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964410
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Secretary Kim~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi~ This was part of my Kinktober 2020 List, but since it's part of my lovely NS verse, I wanted to make sure my lovely Night Shifties got to see this lovely sin bin. Please feel free to check out the list if you'd like, it has more than Ateez for all my multitiny out there   
> please feel free to leave a comment, they absolutely make my day and please stay safe and hydrated.

"Hongjoong...what is this?"

Seonghwa’s voice was strained as he stepped into the kitchen, finding Hongjoong standing near the sink, an apron secured around his waist. 

_ Only the apron.  _

"I...wanted to try something." He stammered, clearing his throat as Yunho shuffled into the kitchen shortly after, pausing mid-belly scratch to stare at him.

" _ Right _ . And  _ what, pray tell, _ did you wanna try on this lovely morning?" Seonghwa inquired, not even trying to hide the way he was eyeing Hongjoong’s body. 

Hongjoong shifted, turning around and raising one of his legs, thanking the heavens above that he was still flexible as he settled his heel on the counter, reaching back to spread one of his cheeks, revealing the twinkle of a purple gem attached to a butt plug nestled inside of him. 

"Y-you understand, right?" Hongjoong inquired, his cheeks ablaze as he looked away. 

“Why is everyone standing in the doorway-holy fuck.” Mingi had strode right past Yunho with Wooyoung and Yeosang at either side of him. They both stopped, eyes wide and Mingi let out a chuckle of disbelief. 

“Am I dreaming?” He inquired. Hongjoong blushed, both turned on and embarrassed at them ogling him. Seonghwa, ever the helpful one, crossed the room and ran his hands over the small curve of Hongjoong’s ass. 

"Oh? How about you be  _ my _ secretary today? I have a large workload for you. I trust you're up for the task." He hummed, placing a hard spank to his ass. Hongjoong’s cock twitched in delight as he nodded. 

"Y-yes, sir. Please let me know how I can support you." He mewled. 

A dark smile spread across Secretary Park's face. 

Half an hour and one quick explanation later and Hongjoong was bent over the table, the forks and knives clattering as Jongho thrusted into him with wild abandon. 

The other boys ate breakfast casually, as if they weren't watching Hongjoong grip the table like it was his lifeline, his eyes rolling back as Jongho roughly slammed into his prostate, kissing between his shoulder blades. 

_ "A-ah fuck! Fuck fuck please right there-" _

"Wooyoung, pass the syrup." Yunho hummed, keeping his voice neutral even though he wanted to join Jongho in ruining their petite boss. 

No worries. They had plenty of time to do it later.

_ "I'm gonna cum, Jongho-ya please!" _

"Then cum." Was the rough growl in response and Hongjoong was spilling in an instant, dirtying the apron. Seonghwa hummed from across the table, raising a fluffy pancake piece to his lips before pointing the fork at Hongjoong. 

"Don't get tired, Mr. Kim. Your assistance is still needed with the rest of the team." He spoke casually, legs crossed as he sent Hongjoong a sultry leer that made his lover whine in need. 

"Y-yes, sir. I'll do my best, sir."

"Yes, you will."

They let him rest with Jongho’s cum and a plug nestled inside of him until San called him over as he and Mingi watched tv. 

"Mr. Kim, all the shows are boring. You and Mingi can entertain me, right?" San purred. Hongjoong bit his lip, having shed the apron from before and currently standing completely nude. 

"Yes, Mr. Choi."

"Well? Get to it."

Hongjoong stifled a groan at the disrespect and informal language. Something that usually set him off now made his knees weak as he crawled to Mingi, straddling his lap. 

The two of them kissed sloppily as Mingi pulled the plug free, replacing it with his sizable cock. Hongjoong held his shoulders as he began fucking up into him, his head lulling to the side as soft moans fell from his lips. 

"Oh? I don't hear anything. The volume is too low." San taunted. Hongjoong opened his mouth to shyly apologize when a melodic scream pulled from his throat as Mingi sped up, his fingers nearly bruising Hongjoong’s hips as he held him. 

"Am I not doing well enough, Secretary Kim? Hm?” Mingi taunted. Hongjoong gasped at the implication, opening his mouth.

“F-Fuck! No that’s-”

“No? So I’m not, hm?” 

Mingi smiled and leaned down to bite his nipple, leaving marks along his chest and neck as Hongjoong whimpered apologies to him at the slip up. Mingi chuckled as he came inside of his boss, kissing his head.

"Kidding~ I knew what you meant." He teased. Hongjoong huffed at him slightly before San walked over to him, lifting his head. 

"Mingi-ya is gonna pull outta you and you're gonna bend over the couch. Stay nice and spread open for me." He ordered. Hongjoong once again bit down the instinctive reaction to scold him for his rude tone, but he nodded instead, shivering and leaning over the edge of the couch, as instructed. He reached behind him, spreading himself open and shying at the gentle 'fuck' that came from San's mouth.

There was a shuffle, the sound of Mingi and San kissing and mumbling something to each other before Hongjoong heard San groan out a curse and felt a few ropes of cum messily land over his hole as he tried not to spill Jongho and Mingi’s cum. 

Oh.  _ Oh. _

_ So that _ 's why he asked him to bend for him. 

San kissed the dimples at the small of Hongjoong’s back and gently pushed his cum into Hongjoong to join Mingi and Jongho’s with the end of the plug before pushing it fully inside, smiling at the low groan that Hongjoong let out. 

"Very entertaining, Mr. Kim. Good work~" he cooed, patting Hongjoong’s ass as Mingi nodded in agreement. 

Hongjoong felt his mind starting to get fuzzy at the edges as he nodded, feeling himself starting to slip the longer the day went on. 

Wooyoung, surprisingly, had been merciful to him. Though, that might have been because of Yeosang’s gentle influence. 

"Secretary Kim, you haven't had lunch yet, right? Maybe you should have some sweets?"

Hongjoong had blinked owlishly at him, looking at the clock in the room he had been called to. His brows furrowed ever so slightly. 

It was fucking 5pm, they ate earlier. Why was he asking him about lunch?

"Wooyoung-"

"Hm? What did you call me?"

Realization hit Hongjoong instantly at the tone in Wooyoung’s voice. He straightened up slightly and watched the way Wooyoung slowly tilted his head as Yeosang stood beside him, quietly observing and squeezing Wooyoung’s hip every now and again. 

"I'm sorry, sir. It won't happen again, sir. I haven't eaten...lunch yet." It wasn't true but for the sake of whatever it is Wooyoung and Yeosang had planned for him, he humored the younger men. 

Wooyoung’s smile came full force, popping the button to his pants and laughing when Hongjoong’s eyes flew downwards at the movement. 

"Well, aren't you lucky. Yeosangie and I have something sweet for our hard working Secretary Kim~ Get on your knees and come get it."

Hongjoong got on his hands and knees, crawling over to them. By time he was in front of the two of them, Wooyoung had pushed his pants down past his thighs. Yeosang settled his chin on his shoulder, stroking Wooyoung’s cock as he tilted Hongjoong’s head upwards. 

“What do you say, Secretary Kim? Do you want what we have for you?” He inquired. Hongjoong nodded, his eyes half lidded and his body thrumming gently with pleasure at the idea of getting the two of them off. 

No wonder why Seonghwa loved this type of thing so much. 

“Yes, sir. Please, may I have it?” He inquired, looking up at them through his lashes. Wooyoung purred, holding the back of Hongjoong’s head as he let his cock slide past Hongjoong’s plush lis. 

For as chaotic as Wooyoung always was, Hongjoong was surprised to find that Wooyoung hadn’t immediately began fucking his face with wreckless abandon. Instead, he praised him softly, petting Hongjoong and running blunt nails through his scalp as he cooed to him. 

“Well~? How am I? Sweet, right?” He inquired. Hongjoong nodded, goosebumps raised on his skin at the treatment. Wooyoung’s eyes twinkled before Yeosang tilted his face, kissing him softly as Wooyoung continued using Hongjoong’s mouth. The youngest of the three sighed in delight as Hongjoong gently put a hand on his ass, pulling him forward so he could slide deeper down his throat.

“How does he feel?” Yeosang inquired gently against Wooyoung’s lips, looking down at Hongjoong as the oldest closed his eyes, his palms on the floor as he eagerly bobbed his head, occasionally sinking down fully on him. Wooyoung sighed against Yeosang’s lips and looked down at Hongjoong. 

“Heavenly. Our secretary is so good~” He praised and Hongjoong shuddered, rubbing his thighs together as Wooyoung thrusted faster into his mouth. Yeosang looked down at Hongjoong, his eyes soft in understanding as Hongjoong’s eyes shifted in and out of focus. If they kept going, they were probably gonna lose him. 

He still wasn’t quite sure what to fully do with this type of play, but Seonghwa had told them a few things here and there at breakfast. Remembering a few of what the secretary had told them, Yeosang kneeled down, gently petting Hongjoong’s head as Wooyoung watched on curiously. 

“You can tap me for the answer. Three is red, two is yellow, one is green. What color are you at, Secretary Kim?” He inquired, his lisp coming out full force. Hongjoong reached to him, tapping him once. Yeosang smiled and tilted his head. 

“How many times were you fucked today?”

Two taps. 

“How many times have you came today?”

One.

Yeosang frowned, petting his hair. 

“Yah, what are the others doing, hm? Greedy, all of them. Using our poor secretary and he only came this morning? How much cum do you have inside of you, Mr. Kim?”

Hongjoong blushed, shifting and reminding himself of the plug settled inside of him. He gently tapped Yeosang three times, eyes widening when Wooyoung’s hips stuttered and he came inside of Hongjoong’s mouth, blushing and stammering. 

“S-Sorry, I was thinking about his stuffed ass. He must look so cute and-”

Hongjoong blushed and tapped Yeosang an extra time, drawing a laugh out of him. 

“You poor thing. Don’t swallow it yet. He hummed, leaning into Hongjoong’s space. The CEO blushed, keeping Wooyoung’s seed right at the center of his tongue and mewling in delight when Yeosang pulled him into a kiss. 

Without needing to be told, he parted his lips, a shudder and a moan leaving them as Yeosang deepened the kiss instantly, sharing Wooyoung’s cum as he wrapped one of his veiny hands around Hongjoong’s cock. 

Hongjoong bucked upwards, whining and gasping as Yeosang stroked him. 

“You poor thing. I’ll make you feel good as a reward, Mr. Kim. Just lay back.” 

Hongjoong allowed himself to be pushed back, legs spreading as he closed his eyes, Yeosang hummed, stroking Hongjoong’s cherry red cock before he took him in his mouth, holding his hair back as he sucked his dick. 

Hongjoong was clearly sensitive from the day’s play. He tossed his head back, his mouth falling open as Yeosang bobbed his pretty blonde head, humming around him as he gently massaged his thighs. Hongjoong let them fall open instinctively, his face, ears, neck and chest flushed pink as he fought back the urge to thrust up into Yeosang’s mouth. Wooyoung kneeled down to him, kissing the top of his cheekbones as he cupped his balls, smiling wide as Hongjoong gasped, eyes wide. 

“W-Wait-”

“Color?” Wooyoung inquired, the tone in his voice making Hongjoong’s heart flutter. 

“Green-”

“Then we won’t wait. We want to take care of our lovely secretary. Go ahead and fuck Yeo-Yeo’s throat. He may not look it, but he can take it. I’ve seen Yunho and Mingi fuck his throat raw and he didn’t gag once!” Wooyoung cheered before he immediately yelped, having been slapped in the arm by Yeosang. The slightly older man’s eyes narrowed at him at the comment before he looked up at Hongjoong’s trembling eyes, nodding once. 

With shaking hands, Hongjoong took Yeosang’s head in his small hands, letting his head fall back as he began to rock into his throat. Wooyoung kissed the top of his head, cooing praises to him as he whimpered, bucking into the tight heat of Yeosang’s throat. 

He wouldn’t last long. He was embarrassed to say, but his whole body was vibrating with pleasure from the day’s treatment and the fact that the attention had turned to him made his mind go fuzzier than it was earlier. He felt like pink cotton candy clouds had began to float around in his head, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as a pleasured smile spread across his face. 

Everything felt so  _ good _ . 

He could barely tell what Wooyoung was saying to him anymore, but when the words ‘cum for us’ left his plump lips, Hongjoong pulled hard on Yeosang’s hair, cumming with a loud cry as tears rolled down his cheek. 

Yeosang ignored the sting in his scalp, lifting up slowly and licking his lips with a smile on his face. 

“Good job, Mr. Kim.” He hummed. Hongjoong shuddered in delight at the praise before a pleasured chill ran down his spine as a different voice came from the doorway. 

“You look like you’re having fun.” 

Yunho sat in the doorway, water dripping from his hair as he stood with a towel around his neck and his waist. 

Hongjoong felt his pupils dilate slightly at the way the tall man eyed the three of them, a possessive, yet adoring look in his eyes as he reviewed the three of them before focusing on his debauched boss. 

“How do you feel, Secretary Kim?” He inquired. Hongjoong, even though he was sensitive, sat up in an instant, knowing that Yunho was probably going to say something in regards to the scene they were running through. 

“G-Good. Do you need assistance, Mr. Jeong?”

“Mhm. I’m a bit cold after my shower. Can you come warm me up?” He inquired. Hongjoong blinked. 

“D-Do you need a blanket, sir?”

“No, a cocksleeve will do just fine.” 

Both Yeosang and Wooyoung let out strangled sounds at either side of Hongjoong as the man gasped audibly. The sentence was said so casually that it caught all three of them off guard. Hongjoong stood, his knees wobbling as he quickly crossed the room. 

Yunho mercifully picked him up so he didn’t have to walk the whole time. He wrapped Hongjoong’s legs around his waist as he carried him to the theater, making him wait as he set up some movie neither of them would pay attention to before he hugged him from behind, kissing the shell of his ear. 

“We’re so lucky, with our secretary being such a good fuck doll for us.” 

Hongjoong was lucky Yunho was holding him, because he nearly collapsed on the spot from the words. He let Yunho gently handle him, pulling him into his lap. He gently eased the plug out of Hongjoong before quickly replacing it with his cock before too much of the cum inside of him could roll out. Hongjoong groaned and Yunho put a chin on his shoulder, his dark eyes fixed on the screen as the movie began to play. 

“Shh~ I’m watching a movie, Secretary Kim. Don’t be rude.” 

Hongjoong whimpered but nodded, letting Yunho spread his legs as he idly wrapped his arms around his frame. They sat like that during the full movie, with Yunho occasionally reaching down to idly stroke Hongjoong’s cock or trail kisses and bites up the side of his neck. Sometimes he gently rocked up into him, growling at the slick sound, growling about their ‘secretary’ being so good for him, for  _ all _ of them. 

The cotton candy in his mind became more and more sugary, the warmth enveloping him as Yunho caressed every inch of his body, no longer pretending to watch the movie as he slowly fucked Hongjoong, purring praise to him. 

“Beautiful. Our beautiful little cocksleeve, Secretary Kim.” He praised. Hongjoong whimpered high in his throat, his whole body shaking like a leaf as Yunho continued his slow, sensual love making, all while growling praise and filth into his ear. 

Yunho came as the credits rolled, a shuddering sigh falling from his lips before he gently maneuvered Hongjoong around, doing his best to plug him back up without spilling too much cum out of the oversensitive man. 

Seonghwa would kill them if they got cum on those theater seats. 

Plus, he told them all to leave Hongjoong plugged for him for later at the end of the night. 

“Thanks, Mr. Kim.” Yunho beamed, kissing Hongjoong’s temple. He noted the smaller man hadn’t cum again, but as he carried him out, he caught Seonghwa leaving the kitchen with a bottle of wine and a glass in his other hand. He arched a brow at them before they narrowed ever so slightly at Hongjoong’s spent form. 

Hongjoong’s chest rose and fell with irregular puffs as he stared at Seonghwa, waiting. 

“You’ve been busy, Secretary Kim. I take it the rest of my team is satiated and happy?” He inquired. Hongjoong let out a weak whimper and Seonghwa tutted, walking over to him and Yunho. He put the glass in the same hand as the wine bottle and lifted Hongjoong’s head, clicking his tongue at the faraway pleasured look in his eyes. 

“You with me?”

“...m-mhm.”

“What’s your color?” 

“Green. The brightest green to ever green. Please-”

“I only asked you for a color, Mr. Kim. Remember your place.” Seonghwa warned. The tone in his voice made even Yunho shiver as he hummed, looking over as Seonghwa nodded towards the basement. 

“Yunho, the others are in the pool, would you like to join them?” 

The tone in his voice was clearly not a suggestion and Yunho nodded, understanding silently that Honjoong was to be taken down there too. Seonghwa trailed behind the two of them, smiling at Hongjoong as he peeked over Yunho’s shoulder. 

If four years of dating was anything to go by, he knew Seonghwa was going to completely ruin him. 

Excellent. He expected nothing less. 

“Wash off in the other room and have fun in the pool. Secretary Kim and I have to speak over here.'' That was the queue for Yunho to let Hongjoong down and as soon as he did, Hongjoong looked like a newborn deer, his legs going bow shaped as he trembled, looking up at Seonghwa. 

“S-Sir?”

“Why are you standing so far? Come over here.” Seonghwa ordered. Hongjoong whined and moved to walk over to him, each step jostling the plug and cocktail of cum inside of him. As he reached Seonghwa, he opened his mouth to speak. Before he could, Seonghwa walked away from him, pouring himself a glass of wine as he sat down in one of the beach chairs they had at poolside. He turned when he was seated in the chair, arching a brow. 

“Well?”

Hongjoong shuddered and slowly walked over to him, contemplating just getting on his knees and crawling to him. 

Somehow, he made it, standing before Seonghwa, squirming as the man watched their boyfriends splash around in the pool. He took a sip of his wine before swirling it in his cup, looking up at Hongjoong. 

“Ah, I suppose you should be rewarded for taking care of the team.” He mused, his feline eyes holding a familiar spark of chaos in them. Hongjoong felt his heartbeat pick up at the look and he squirmed. 

“I-I’m just doing my job, sir.” 

Seonghwa shrugged, swirling the wine again. 

“You are, aren’t you? You’re doing it well, too. I have a question.” He mused, looking into the deep red liquid of the glass. Hongjoong tilted his head. 

“Sir?”

“I’ve got ice and this wine, but something seems to be missing. I wonder if it was aged enough. It’s...lacking.” He hummed, pursing his lips in faux disappointment. Hongjoong felt his throat go dry. 

Bullshit. That was Seonghwa’s favorite wine. 

Which means-

“Ah, maybe I could use your help making it taste better, hm?” Seonghwa nearly sang, waiting all of two seconds before he poured some of the wine directly on Hongjoong’s sensitive cock. Hongjoong nearly bucked up at the chilled feeling on his cock, a loud gasp falling from his lips. 

While he was able to stifle the gasp, he couldn’t hold back the scream that tore from his throat as Seonghwa wrapped his lips around his cock, bobbing his head relentlessly as he held Hongjoong with his other hand. Hongjoong clenched his fists at his side, his knees shaking as Seonghwa blew him. 

The taller man pulled off of him only to send him a dark smile. 

“Ah. I think I found what was missing. You don’t mind, do you?” He inquired. Hongjoong shook his head quickly. 

“N-No, sir! P-Please use me to help in any way.” 

Seonghwa purred. 

“Good boy.” he poured a considerable amount of wine on his cock, smiling wide as he took him back into his mouth. 

Hongjoong didn’t even try to hold back his screams of pleasure as Seonghwa slurped and bobbed his head. At some point, he fished out one of the ice cubes from his glass, rolling it over Hongjoong’s perked nipple as he worked him to the edge of an orgasm. 

The boys had stopped splashing around in the pool, now watching Hongjoong and Seonghwa with rapt attention as the smaller man fell apart. 

“C-Close-! Close close close close-” He whimpered, knees shaking. Seonghwa looked at him before half heartedly rolling his eyes, pulling off of him. The whimper that Hongjoong let out only made a smile come to his face. 

“Don’t pout, Mr. Kim. You’re almost done with your shift. Why don’t you make yourself useful and sit on my cock, hm? Let’s show the others how much of a good secretary you are.” He ordered. Hongjoong whined and nodded, straddling him with his back to Seonghwa’s broad chest. 

He looked at the six hungry eyes staring at them in the pool and shivered in delight. He pulled the plug out, eyes rolling slightly as he sat down on Seonghwa’s cock. 

Seonghwa put his legs on either side of the chair’s arms, holding Hongjoong’s slender waist as he began fucking him without holding back, purring into his ear as cum sloppily ran out of Hongjoong’s used asshole, running down his balls and Seonghwa’s length. 

“Fuck, god, holy shit.” Hongjoong heard someone swearing from the pool as they watched him and Seonghwa fuck and his body broke out into goosebumps, his mind turning into mush as Seonghwa began growling in his ear. 

“Look at you, sloppy, stuffed, and gaping from all your hard work today, Mr. Kim. Your services were delightful today.” He purred, biting the shell of Hongjoong’s ear and keeping it between his teeth. Hongjoong closed his eyes, tears clinging to his lashes as he squirmed in Seonghwa’s lap. 

“S-Sir! A-Ah fuck u-uhh….Thank you, sir. Thank you~”

Seonghwa chuckled, knowing Hongjoong was completely lost in pleasure as he fucked him. He ran his tongue up the side of Hongjoong’s neck before kissing at his pulse. 

“Such a good boy for us, Mr. Kim. Thank you for your hard work today~” He praised, slamming full force into Hongjoong’s prostate. The snowy-haired CEO threw his head back, his mind completely blanking and becoming overridden with pleasure as Seonghwa fucked an orgasm out of him, continuing his thrusts in and out of Hongjoong until his cum joined the others. 

Hongjoong panted, shaking and trembling as Seonghwa caught his breath behind him. When he did, he kissed Hongjoong’s temple, slowly pulling out of him. 

When he did, the boys in the pool looked on with wide, lust-clouded eyes as Hongjoong’s gaping ass quivered. He panted, tears rolling down his cheeks from the overstimulus as cum was finally allowed to run out of him, making an absolute mess of Seonghwa and the chair beneath him. 

“T-Thank you...f-for your hard work, today…” He mewled before his whole mind went blank. 

-x-

When he woke up, he was wrapped up in a nest of blankets. The smell of cinnamon and a particular cologne notified him of Seonghwa’s presence beside him. 

“You’re awake.”

“Mmm.”

“You alright? You haven’t done anything like that before like I have. I told the boys to use the color system with you and-”

“Seonghwa?”

“Yes?”

“Don’t let anyone ever tell you you’re anything other than the  _ best _ fucking secretary in the world. Holy shit.” He panted. Seonghwa snorted and laughed loudly, petting Hongjoong’s freshly washed hair. 

“I dunno. I think someone’s giving me a run for my money.” He teased, kissing Hongjoong softly. 


End file.
